Ultah Kakei! Kengerian Berbuah Cinta!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Ulang tahun Kakei, semua anggota Kyoshin Poseidon mempersiapkan pesta ultahnya. Urashima cheerleader berotot di vol. 14 dan Mizu kebagian bikin kue ultahnya. Gimana jadinya? RnR Fic untuk Kakei-san


Ultah Kakei! Kengerian Berbuah Cinta!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Happy b'day Kakei~ Aku buat fic ini untuk ultah Kakei-san ^^v

Fic keduaku, cuma oneshot.

Minna sama, wanna read it?

.

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Warning : Shou-ai, OOC, typo, gaje, jayus

.

Sabtu pagi, anak-anak anggota Kyoshin Poseidon semua berkumpul kecuali sang ace bermata rinnegan, Shun Kakei. Ya, dia memang tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh sang kapten,

Kobanzame. Kenapa? Karena minggu adalah ulang tahun Kakei. Jadi, semua mau bikin surprise buat Kakei gitu deh. Mizumachi paling semangat pagi ini.

Akhirnya, setelah membagi tugas, mereka pulang. Otohime kebagian tugas beli kembang api yang nanti ada tulisan "Happy Birthday". Dia pulang dengan deg-degan. Nggak sabar buat

besok.

Mizumachi? Semangatnya hilang. Dia kebagian bikin kue ultah bareng Urashima. Pulang dengan wajah lesu, soalnya dia harus ke rumah sang cheer berotot itu jam 6 sore. Waduh, mereka

ntar dua-duaan donk?

Yup, tapi siapa sih yang mau dua-duaan sama Urashima?

.

_Jam 6 sore_

Mizumachi sudah ada di depan rumah Urashima. Ketika dia akan memasuki rumah itu, nuraninya tidak setuju. Ini akan membahayakan nyawanya! Tapi, demi Kakei, apa sih yang nggak?

Dengan berat hati dan sepenuh jiwa, Mizumachi mengambil langkah pertama menuju rumah. Tiba-tiba, dia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang..ehm..lembek berwarna putih, berbau tak

sedap.

"_Sh*t! Gue nginjek ta* anjing! Langkah pertama aja udah sial gini! Gimana kalau udah masuk?"_ batin Mizumachi sambil menelan ludah.

Tiba-tiba, pintu rumah terbuka. Dengan efek slowmotion, muncullah sang ratu iblis berotot –coret, takut dimarahi Urashima- wakil kapten cheer Kyoshin Poseidon.

"Konbanwa," sapa Mizumachi mencoba ramah. Urashima menatap sinis.

"Masuklah," jawabnya.

Mizumachi udah ngedumel nggak jelas dalam hati. _"Kalau bukan karena ultah Kakei, gue ogah ke sini dah. Cukup sekali ini aja. Kapok!"_

.

Urashima dan Mizumachi sudah berada di dapur. Rumah sang cheerleader ini lagi kosong, jadi Mizu dua-duaan~ Cie UraMizu~ (digibeng)

Mizumachi makin merasa merinding. Grr banget deh! Urashima mengeluarkan tepung, mencampur dengan telur dan mengaduknya dengan mixer. Handal sekali. Mizumachi cukup shock.

_"Hwiik, bisa masak juga ni makhluk geje, ternyata cewek juga dia,"_lagi-lagi Mizumachi membatin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Urashima dengan sinis.

"Ah, ng..nggak," jawab Mizumachi terbata-bata.

Dan mereka melanjutkan kegiatan membuat kue yang menyenangkan itu. Mizumachi mencoba untuk memecahkan telur, tapi sangat tidak smart, akhirnya jelek. Alhasil, dia dimarahi sama

yang punya rumah itu tuh.

.

Kue ultah telah selesai. Atas kerja keras dari Urashima dan Mizumachi. Mizumachipun merasa sangaaat senang, karena penderitaannya telah selesai dan Alhamdulillah kuenya enak. Mizu

yang tadi nginjek ta* anjing jadi penasaran sama anjingnya Urashima.

"Oi, kamu punya anjing ya?" tanya Mizumachi ramah. Urashima hanya mengangguk.

Mizumachi melangkah keluar, jalan-jalan di rumah Urashima yang besar, sementara Urashima menghias kue ultah Kakei.

Tibalah sekarang dia di sebuah gubuk yang cukup luas. Gedenya segede rumah Mizu lah.

"Ng? jangan-jangan ini neh rumah Urashima yang sebenernya. Haha, ternyata segede rumah gue~," ujar Mizumachi pelan. Dengan santai dia mengetuk pintu.

Kriet…~ Terbuka pintu gubuk itu..

Ada sesosok hitam-hitam, besar, berotot, berliur, berbulu, bermata besar, menjijikkan.

Dia adalah..

.

.

.

Anjingnya Urashima yang nggak kalah seram sama yang punya.

Seketika Mizumachi lari sekencang-kencangnya. Si anjing nggak mau kalah dan mengejar Mizumachi.

"_Mami! Help! Anjingnya kok ngejar gue? Mana kandangnya segede rumah gue lagi! Hiks,." _Mizumachi membatin.

.

_Minggu, 6 Juni 2010_

_8.00 pm_

Malam-malam, semua anggota Kyoshin ngumpul di ruang klub untuk merayakan ultah Kakei. Kakei merasa senang sekali. Kuenya, yang dibuat oleh Urashima dan Mizumachi, dibentuk kayak lambang Poseidon, lucu sekali.

Mizumachi memberi kado, sebuah kaus untuk Kakei. Otohime memberi kado gantungan kunci. Kobanzame ngasih bola amefuto. Urashima barbel (?). Ohira & Onishi yang (terpaksa)

patungan beliin Kakei sepatu kets warna putih ada garis-garis merah-item.

Otohime dan Kobanzame lalu memasang kembang api yang di-set untuk meledak dalam 10 detik.

1..

Semua tertawa riang.

2..

Mizumachi nggak sengaja nginjek kaki Urashima.

3..

Mizumachi nggak nyadar. Muncul tanda marah di kepala Urashima.

4..

Mizumachi nyadar nginjek sesuatu, menoleh ke arah Urashima.

5..

Mizumachi keringet dingin.

6..

Udah kebanyakan tanda marah di kepala Urashima.

7..

Urashima mengambil ancang-ancang buat mukul Mizumachi.

8..

Mizumachi siap lari, tapi pukulan Urashima mendarat tepat di mukanya..

9..

Mizumachi terlempar jauh ke arah… Kakei?

10..

Mizumachi menabrak Kakei. Bibir Mizumachi mendarat tepat di atas bibir Kakei. Jadi mereka..kisu?

Yah, berkat pukulan sang cheerleader itu, MizuKakei jadi kisu secara tidak elit dengan iringan ledakan kembang api dan tulisan "Happy Birthday" di langit.

"_Mami! Apa-apaan nih? Kok gue jadi kisu ama Kakei? Dan..kok gue seneng?" _batin Mizumachi.

Semua menatap cengo pada kejadian itu…

Mizumachi bangkit dan melepaskan ciuman yang tidak diduga-duga itu. Kakei menatap Mizumachi sambil blushing. Begitu pula Mizumachi.

Semua yang lihat mereka Cuma bisa bengong. Yang paling shock adalah Urashima dan Otohime.

"_Mizumachi-kun…ternyata kau.."_ Otohime sudah nggak bisa berkata-kata.

Kobanzame pingsan duluan melihat kejadian yaoi live itu.

.

END

.

What the hell? Geje~ sok lucu menjijikkan!

Waa, kritik dan saran dari kalian semua sangat dibutuhkan~

Akhir kata, saya ucapkan terima kasih udah baca fic ini dan mau review (mungkin)

Kalau ada salah-salah mohon maaf~ Met ultah Kakei ^^

Minna sama mind to review?

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
